Virtues: Diamond Will, Pearl Emotions, Platinum Wisdom
by Empyrean Philharmonic
Summary: Ash travels Sinnoh with Dawn while Paul (and possibly Reggie) gets a bigger spotlight. Brock won't be set in here, as cool as he is. However, our heroes will find that perhaps an apocalypse is starting to fall down upon them, and naturally, being the heroes, they'll have to save the world, won't they? Of course, we all expect them to, but we can only see. Possible PearlShipping.


Chapter I: Beginnings – Because Stories Need to Start Somewhere

It is in some parallel universe in which this strange journey makes its decidedly grand entrance, brought to you in this reality through the wonder and mechanics of some fundamental factors. Inspiration, imagination, and dedication are just a few of what contributes to the audacity of this quest.

Picture, now, that you are floating amongst the spacetime fabric of the universe, the celestial cosmos ringing in a harmony of unsurpassed music, feeling in what you know is a general agreement, a general consent. You are, above all, in unison with everything large from star clusters and galaxies, to everything of ordinary size, being stars and planets, down to smaller forms of moons and earths, to the mountains and crevices of land, to the smallest of particles, being atoms, electrons, and quarks. An entire ocean of understanding and satisfaction flows within you, and might you even dare say, it is heaven, a domain of absolute, humble supremacy.

Nevertheless, there is a little urge within you that refuses to merge with the setting, to become in absolute synchronization with the universe. In fact, you may not even want to call it a "little" urge any longer, because it is growing larger and stronger in size and strength, so that it isn't an urge, but a desire and need for another level of enlightenment. In fact, to erase this desire, to eradicate all of its current existence, you feel that perhaps you can't ignore it, perhaps you can't hypnotize yourself from listening to it, and that you simply _must_ chase after it.

So through some strange means, whether it be the apparent inconsistent randomness and wackiness of quantum mechanics, or the belief that somewhere, the timelessness and shapelessness of the acuity that reaches within your very essence, or perhaps even the inexplicable Being Itself, softly and lovingly tugs at you, so that you start your journey to become at ease again. Of course, there may be other urges, but this one, specific desire and need within you that refused to release its grasp upon your consciousness is one you want to fulfill and erase simultaneously.

And you drift among the stars within the everlasting sky, crystalline lights and sparkles twinkling along in what are best described as ethereal. The stars shine brilliantly, intuitively speaking with you, _The best of wishes on your newfound journey, dear Friend!_ The planets, spherical forms of rocky solids, liquidly substances and gaseous elements, acknowledge your temporary leave, for you shall meet them again one time in some distant future. They say to you, _Farewell, dear Friend._

And then, after what seems like aimless traveling, you find _the_ planet. The planet housing diverse and dangerous forms of life in which they are known as Pokémon. Or, as this story shall label them, _monsters_, just to provide a secondary effect of perception and interpretation. It is strange, these monsters, how they are somehow capable of maintaining a fine balance with another species of high intelligence, called _humans_. Unlike other worlds, which have destroyed their own selves through the unfortunate, sometimes even reckless, use of weapons of mass destruction, this one seems to be doing rather decently, perhaps well. Yet, the possibility of this world's destruction is just as inevitable as the past ones. The chance is there. The rest depends on those individuals below you.

You fall down amongst the clouds, a new atmosphere hugging itself around you while struggling to adapt to this new world you are to inhabit as some unidentified and undetected being. Your eyes flutter lightly, and you are presently enveloped by a new culture.

Welcome to this world, dear Reader.

* * *

There was a raven-haired teenage boy, his signature Pikachu sitting expectedly on a shoulder.

He stood out in the morning sunrise on the ship deck, the warm shades of pink and orange lighting upon his tanned face. His brand new Sinnoh outfit, the one his mother had handmade previously a couple of days before, displayed itself with pride, heightening the aura of his absolute quest to become a Pokémon Master. As he had known he would start another journey anew, the boy managed to wake himself up earlier than usual. Whilst others would expect him to be lazy, even oversleep, it was clear that he was determined to change himself, especially his lifestyle, for the goal he vowed to accomplish.

His name was Ash Ketchum.

The teenager sighed once, and a melancholically reflective expression formed upon his face. "We've come a long way, don't you think, Pikachu?"

The quintessential electric rodent merely snuggled himself against his trainer, making sounds of agreement.

Ash scratched his Pikachu upon his back, prompting further sounds of relaxation. Pikachu adored being petted, after all.

"Three regions, and we haven't won anything yet." Ash stared out the horizon, the passionate colors taking hold before his vision. "It seems almost funny to laugh at. What kind of a Pokémon trainer do I call myself?"

Pikachu pat his trainer's head comfortingly, only wishing to bring Ash's usual enthusiasm back into his mindset.

"I know, Pikachu, I know." Ash smiled, feeling optimistic again. "We've made progress before. We'll make progress again."

Of course, they were going to make progress again. What else would he expect from any journey?

From the very fresh and first start in Kanto, he was late. Of course, he was the genius who had overslept on his first day, bearing the consequence of having no Kanto starters left for him. All that was left was an individual, lonely Pikachu, with his sassy and whiny character. Yet through the old-fashioned, traditional hard work of friendship, trust, and unconditional love, it was easy to conclude Pikachu's personality had toned down a bit into something more modest and friendly.

Johto and Hoenn seemed to swim by like the natural waves of the deep, blue ocean. Most importantly, Ash defeated his longtime rival Gary for the first time, an accomplishment he rightfully prided himself in. He completed other standard activities required of a trainer: catching and raising more monsters, developing bonds with them and taking extraordinary care in making sure they were content and satisfied. This was especially evident with his Hoenn Battle Frontier; all one needed to do was take a good look in his own room back at Pallet Town to see the proof.

His friends, all of them wonderful, were of no less value. The three years of traveling with Misty, Brock, May and Max left him with no regrets. He admired Misty and Brock, gym leaders who were in their own right supreme trainers. He was grateful for May and Max, and it seemed that because of his growth as a trainer, he was able to see just how far he had exactly come in his seemingly never-ending quest. After all, they had provided a much-needed purpose that Ash needed: a test to challenge his knowledge, to challenge his physicality, to challenge his very essence of _being_.

Still, he had to wonder. What precisely was in store for Sinnoh?

* * *

Rocket Boss Giovanni didn't like to admit it.

No, he didn't like to admit it at all.

The Rocket Gang was disintegrating.

The entire cult, mafia, even arguably a secret regime, once powerful and all-mighty in the very birth of its years, was _disintegrating_.

Of course, he couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. This entire underground organization, a work of beauty, a miracle of the heavens, even a divine blessing of Arceus Itself, all the result of his mother's longtime plans, would be born to stay immortal. Of course, this organization, this party, this _empire_, even, had to stay immortal. Of course, there was that search for immortality he was so longing for anyhow. Yes, indeed, there was a certain project reserved for finding immortality in the first place; he hired (in truth, threatened) a team of internationally acclaimed, award-winning scientists on biology to do his bidding. It was easy to do their bidding once Giovanni took a hold of their loved ones; these humans were too easily to manipulate to do his wishes.

Of course it wasn't disintegrating.

No, it wasn't disintegrating.

It was disintegrating.

* * *

With all the false beliefs he carried within himself, Giovanni went along with his daily life in charge of the secret mafia. His reliable Persian stayed with him as always, bringing in a comfort he found so seductive to rely on.

He would've been dismayed to learn that three idiots, named Jessie, James, along with some disappointing Meowth, was still a part of the Rocket Gang. He would've been dismayed, because all they had accomplished was of no importance, highlighting their utter failures. What were they doing, chasing after some pathetic, third-rated trainer with an insignificant Pikachu?

Ah, but what did it matter? He might as well have forgotten about them and eventually, one of his subordinates would've stopped funding them in the first place. He was sure that everything below him was running well, so that the incompetent trio would be disposed of, but for some strange reason he could not fathom, the three idiots came back irking his conscious.

And then, he found the perfect use for the idiots.

While he refused to believe that the Rocket Gang was disintegrating, there was a bigger treasure waiting for Giovanni alone.

_The power of the God._

Mewtwo was nothing compared to the true power of the Sinnoh Gods. Yet, he had to wonder why his mother even bothered to set the Rocket Headquarters in Kanto when the truest gold laid hidden in the land to the north. What was the entire use of Kanto anyway? There was nothing of better interest, and Johto, too, was a disappointing waste. Hoenn didn't prove anything special as well; what would you harness with the power of Kyogre and Groudon? In any case, all of the other regions in the planet he lived in was useless, despite their so-called "Legendaries." Sinnoh was superior; the very existence of each and every being came into conception because of the Sinnohnian Gods.

Sinnoh was the one all along.

As if Sinnoh were Giovanni's lover, She called to him and begged him to conquer Her, to make him Hers, so that She could lead him to the one beauty and truth that She withheld at Her Crown.

_Mount Coronet._

* * *

"What use will they be to you?" Matori asked incredulously, finding it highly ironic that Rocket Boss Giovanni, ordinarily intelligent and efficient would resort to using such dimwitted pawns.

Matori was Giovanni's personal secretary, a studious, but severely lacking in intuition woman. There was nothing of exceptional brilliance about her; anyone who looked at her could see nothing but a plain woman with no interest in conversation-making. She was far too mundane, lacking even the slightest of something interesting to even skim upon to the minds of those who were curious. She kept her ruler-straight, dark purple hair in extremely tedious fashion, wearing a daily uniform reminiscent of a military officer. The only thing remotely worth noting was that she was spared the commonality of the Rocket Gang's ordinary uniforms.

"You do not trust me, Matori?" Giovanni said callously without giving her a glance. "Do you challenge my actions?"

"No, Sir, of course not," Matori said as she bowed down, suddenly ashamed at her questioning. "Please forgive me."

"I want to make sure these three get my message. Their part is essential to Plan Z, and I will not settle for anything else." Giovanni swung his chair over, his gaze icy as he stared into her eyes. He ignored the request for an apology; he would not tolerate any sympathy to any of his subordinates. No one, under his watchful eye, would learn the meaning of sympathy, let alone empathy. "You do understand what I am speaking of?"

"Yes, of course, Sir." Matori lowered her eyes onto the luster of the gray floor below. "I know what you speak of. I will have it delivered right away."

Pleased with her response, Giovanni continued. "Have you gathered any further intelligence from the Intelligence Department?"

"Ah, yes. In fact, we've just received more evidence of the Galactic Gang's activity within Sinnoh. We are not completely sure of their base Headquarters as of now." Matori indicated her thick manila folder of freshly printed papers. "The details are all in here." Without further words, she placed the folder upon Giovanni's desk.

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Were it not for the sleek and quiet footsteps nearing him, Ash would have continued his prolonging remembrances.

"You're Ash, aren't you?"

The trainer spun around, finding himself face to face with another teenager. His face was cold and reserved, as if he viewed everything around him as inefficient and not worthy of time nor space. His lavender hair swayed lightly with the wind, his dark eyes piercing against everything his vision focused upon.

"I am," Ash said, naturally smiling. He slightly recoiled when the trainer before him didn't return his smile.

"You were, as I recall, a part of the Johto Tournaments at one point." His voice seemed to soften slightly, as if he decided that perhaps Ash was worthy of a little respect.

"I was," Ash said, and then realized he didn't know the person standing before him. "Who are you?"

"The name's Paul," he introduced himself, his hands staying within his pockets. "I was in the same tournament as you then. Though you might not recognize me."

"I don't," Ash admitted, attempting to recall his earlier memories at Johto.

"Your battle with Gary Oak was noteworthy," Paul went on. "I was impressed with your significant skill in taking advantage of the field around your monsters."

Ash remembered his Charizard fighting against Gary's Blastoise; though there was an obvious type disadvantage between the two monsters, the former had beaten the latter through a witty use of the rocky battlefield.

"Do you know Gary Oak?" Ash was curious.

"I've met him once." Here, Paul smirked, about to release what was once an esoteric fact. "A worthy battler, but his prowess as a trainer is not very brilliant as I hoped."

The vocabulary of the trainer before him baffled Ash; of course, the raven-haired trainer wasn't accustomed with such apparently intelligent use of vocabulary.

"So… you battled him?"

"I did. I wanted to see what it was like," Paul continued, now folding his arms. "He has good skill. Not nearly as excellent as I expected, however. Yet, when I saw your battle with Gary, I half-expected him to defeat you. You surprised me with your tactics at the end."

"Gary's a good trainer in his own way," Ash said nicely, attempting to smooth out the small discord. "He's challenged me to become better than I was before. We've been rivals ever since we were little. He would always beat me in everything, from Pokémon battles to getting the gym badges quickest to beating me in arriving in other towns."

"Oh, really?" Paul said, interested. "I was expecting that perhaps a trainer like you would naturally assume superiority over him in rivalry."

"… Is that a good thing?"

By now, Paul had figured that Ash was not the brightest of sparks he had met. He made a small grimace, irritated that the possibly worthy rival before him could be stupid on the most mundane of activities. Nevertheless, mastering practicality of ordinary activities was never an efficient measurement of true intelligence.

"I would argue it is a compliment," Paul said coolly, and then began his offer. "Will you have a battle with me?"

"A battle?" Ash's eyes sparkled with interest, before suddenly realizing he only had two Pokémon with him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Ash smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at his next words. "I don't really have a full party on me right now."

"Not on this ship," Paul said, annoyed that Ash would answer his question the way he answered it. "When we get to Sinnoh. A three-on-three battle."

Pikachu felt an instinct bolt within him; somewhere, another Electric-Type was nearing. His ears twitched slightly, picking up the scent of another monster nearby.

"Oh, yeah, of course—"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, making his way to the new monster. His trainer looked at the mouse in confusion, wondering what he had picked up. Pikachu stopped when he saw the new monster before him, looking up curiously at the short, vaguely humanoid figure standing: it was crayon yellow, its head taking the form of an electrical plug. Black stripes circled his arms and body, accenting the black lightning bolt marked upon its chest.

"Is that…"

"My Elekid," Paul responded coolly, acknowledging him casually.

"I've never seen one before," Ash noted naturally. "It's nice to meet you."

The Elekid brushed off his greeting, ignoring Ash's words. He did the same to Pikachu when the mouse attempted to converse with him. Irked by the cold response, Pikachu climbed back onto Ash's shoulder, displeased with the monster.

"We're almost nearing Twinleaf Town," Paul said, motioning his head to the horizon. "We'll be arriving shortly."

"I was already prepared for that," Ash responded, indicating the green backpack he had upon his back.

Paul smirked again, amused at the child-like response from the trainer before him. "I expect a decent battle."

"I won't let you win so easily!"

* * *

The morning sun hung leisurely in the light and colorful sky, its rays affectionately touching everything it shined upon in the small town of Twinleaf. Starly were chirping happily in the air whilst a warm spring wind softly caressed those who could feel it. Light, pale scents of newly bloomed flowers flew in the air, fragile and tender.

She was prepared, oh yes, she was definitely prepared. For sure. No doubt.

_I'm going to do it! I'm going to succeed as a Coordinator! I'm going to become as famous as my mother! And I'll do it!_

She checked her hair once more, the silky navy-blue color shining naturally from the open sunlight within her room. Perfect. She unnecessarily smoothed out her surprisingly durable, pink-and-black mini-dress once again in front of the mirror, pleased with the faultlessness of the outfit. Perfect.

Her rich, carnation-pink boots laid patiently next to the entrance of her door room, eager to be worn and used by the future Coordinator. Her mildly yellow backpack laid next to the pair of boots, complete with everything essential for a trainer.

_I'm ready!_

Dawn finished her signature outfit, placing the hat upon her head, the light pink, half-marked monster ball contrasted modestly against the acrylic white hat. Nodding to herself in approval, she proceeded in walking out of the room, slipping on her boots and picking up her trusty backpack.

"You're all ready?" Dawn's mother, Johanna, asked as she arrived at the ground floor.

The new Coordinator nodded, smiling confidently. "I'll be fine!"

"Don't get so overconfident."

Dawn scoffed, waving a hand dismissively at her mother as she laughed. "I won't! Pride is important for a Coordinator!"

Johanna sighed, her exhalation filled with understanding. "Dawn, you _do _realize that this is exactly your problem?"

"What problem?" Dawn shot her mother a typical childish glare. She attempted to smile as she said, "I'll be fine! Lack of self-confidence is just as bad too, you know."

"I never said you had to have lack of self-confidence," Johanna admonished her daughter in a matter-of-factly tone. "I'm telling you that _overconfidence_ is a bad thing, and it can lead to arrogance. That's the last thing a Coordinator needs to be. It's the last thing trainers need to be in the first place."

Dawn sweat-dropped, wanting to take her previous statement back. "Okay, I know _that_ already. You told me before. There's no need for you to remind me again."

"You're still young; sometimes, you need to be reminded."

The young Coordinator was about to make a comeback; she was stopped when her mother suddenly displayed a rusty, but trustworthy orange contest ribbon against her palm. The golden metal had shown signs of oxidation, the once-glamorous gleam now dull and lackluster while the previously passionate orange now manifested itself in some expired shade. Yet, even looking at the seemingly old ribbon, one could feel the sense of happiness and accomplishment with the subjective remembrance of a long-retired Coordinator.

"Wait… what's the ribbon for?"

"This is my good luck charm to you, Dawn," her mother said with a smile. "I want you to take this and hold on to your dreams as a Coordinator."

"But…" Dawn looked at her mother, unsure of the unexpected gesture. "How could I take away your first ribbon?"

"Knowing you, you aren't going to lose it," Johanna pointed out, not at all worried about the possibility of her daughter losing such a precious item. "You have always been neat and tidy, so I have no fears."

"Mom, it's _your first contest ribbon_," Dawn emphasized, still worried. "I don't know if…"

Johanna remained silent, smiling with an all-knowing expression.

Dawn sighed, understanding her mother's intentions. She took the ribbon in her palm, placing it within her own. "I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will."

Together, the two walked out near the side door of their home. As Dawn opened the door, her steps became hesitant, and for a quick moment in time, she felt some sort of sadness overcome her. Emotions of happiness and sadness began to overflow her, and Dawn found herself spinning around to face her mother, her arms suddenly opening for a hug.

Johanna was mildly surprised to see her daughter do such an act, but when she finally saw her daughter's expression, an intuitive acknowledgement lighted within her. She accepted Dawn's hug, giving her the final hug the mother would give to her daughter.

"You said you would be fine, Dawn," Johanna teased, patting her.

"Of course I'll be fine!" Dawn said after finishing the hug. "I just… I just wanted to make sure that I'll actually be able to move on without any worries. I mean, I'll be traveling with new partners and learning on my own."

"You can call home every once in a while, and you know that," Johanna reminded her.

"I know," Dawn said, stepping out onto the porch. "I'll call you soon!"

Johanna's Glameow crawled out as quietly and smoothly as cats did on occasion, gently interrupting the conversation. It seemed that all she wanted was a simple scratch from Dawn against her neck, as if that was the last thing Dawn would be getting from her.

Delighted, Dawn bent down to the cat, scratching her once. "I'll be missing you too, Glameow."

The cat merely purred, as if she was saying to Dawn, _I'll see you later, dearie._

"Well, this is it," Dawn said, pushing her mindset onto the grand journey that was before her. "I'm going!"

Johanna waved goodbye, watching her only daughter begin inevitable journey. Dawn ran down the stairs, positive of her direction, heading out alone in the Sinnoh region.

She had to admit, Dawn would be fine. Even if she fell down, she was sure her new partners would be there to support her when she needed it. After all, that's what her partners had done as well.

* * *

Part of me wished to write all the characters' names in the Japanese original, but I decided to keep it in English for the sake of consistency in language. Also, I don't watch the anime anymore, I can't stand how poorly written it is. It goes for both the regular anime and Origins, which was sorely disappointing. Characters may slightly be out of sync, so feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Let me warn you, however, I will make some events out-of-canon because I feel it doesn't work with what I want to do. I know Mewtwo erased everyone's memories; here in this fic, I don't really give a damn. May change to M later on for hopefully-not-too-explicit depictions of violence. Also thinking of including PearlShipping because that was this fic's original intent, but suggestions are welcome. My current plans are that this is going to be a _long_ fic, because I did something in the first chapter that will probably kill me until I finish the entire story in the first place. Not to mention, I have other stories that I'm working on. (It's part of a challenge I'm taking on for the 2014 year.)

We'll see where this goes. Really, this is just an experiment I'm trying, so don't flame me too much for not doing what you want me to do. Plus, I do realize my writing is strange. Meh. I happen to be a fan of Faulkner and Mark Helprin. Deal with it. My purple prose is so effed up. Gah, then again, I'm going to get criticized anyway so I might as well do whatever the hell I want.

Thank you for your time! *laaaaaa*


End file.
